


#momsrecipe

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: Smiling, Adam said, "Smells good.""Can we stop talking and start eating?" Opal asked, twisting the tablecloth's edge in her little hands. It was a wonder she wasn't chewing on it.





	#momsrecipe

"You cooked?" Adam raised one dusty brow as he took a seat beside Opal at the Barn's dining room table. "That's different"

"Yeah, fuck you." It was said with the utmost affection, and Ronan ruffled Adam's hair as he laid out plates around the head of the table.

Smiling and leaning forward to rest his elbows along the edge of the table, Adam said, "Smells good."

"Can we stop talking and start eating?" Opal asked, twisting the tablecloth's edge in her little hands. It was a wonder she wasn't chewing on it.

Though Ronan's eyes rolled, he doled Opal a serving just the same, and no sooner was he seated, the feast began.

Dark eyes wide, Opal muttered around a mouthful of stew, "Ith gud."

"Why you sound so shocked?" The venom in Ronan's voice was betrayed by his sharp little smile.

Opposite Opal, Adam agreed, "It's _really good_ , Ro." Another bite, and he asked, "Where'd you get the recipe?"

Around a mouthful of stew, Ronan replied, "One of Mom's old recipe books." He swallowed and smiled, pleased with the taste, though his smile was tainted by an edge of sadness. "She'd want 'em to get used."

Softly, Adam agreed, "True."

Reaching out to squeeze Adam's hand, Ronan asked, "You got that Insta thing on your phone, right?"

" _Instagram_?"

Ronan's smile sent sharp when he said, "Take a picture to show Declan I can cook better than he can."

Then it was Adam's eyes rolling. "You're such an asshole." 

With his mouth full of stew again,  Ronan shot back, "You love me."

Adam smiled. It was entirely true.

Wrinkling her nose and throwing her fork in Ronan's direction, Opal sneered, her tone a perfect imitation of Ronan's teasing snarl, " _Gross_."

**Author's Note:**

> The only way to make pynch bearable is to have Opal being disgusted in the background! XD
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
